Tired to the Bone pt2
by Alan wannabe
Summary: Alan finds that caring for Denny in late life is more exhausting than he anticipated


Tired to the Bone:2

Alan and Denny/ slash

Another shopping day done! And Alan on his last trip up the stairs, heated to the max, unbuttoned his shirt to let the chilled air through to his sweaty chest. Finally, he collapsed on the sofa in exhaustion, and allowed his limbs to go limp. He heaved his chest up and down while it streamed with perspiration. Then, he felt a sharp pain on his right nipple, thinking that Denny was playing with him, he swept down-ward with his right hand, and encountered not Denny, but a furry ball of fur."Silver!" he half-yelled and jumped up on his feet, throwing the attempting-to-nurse silver kitten across the room. "No! I am not your mamma!" Denny bowled him self down the stairs and reprimanded Alan for yelling at the fur-ball.

"That's no way to talk to a kitten, Alan!"

"She bit my tit!" complained Alan, cuddling his wounded breast to himself.

"And you didn't like that?" Denny teased.

"Very funny, Denny," Alan whined in pain.

Silver pouted in the corner to which she had been flung from Alan's chest. She couldn't understand why her mother had been so cross, especially since she had been so hungry and hadn't suckled in hours.

Alan crawled to her in her corner, brought her to his face and apologized profoundly. In a little while, she licked his face and cuddled up against him, mewing and licking his cheek. As soon as the spat receded, they were reconciled. Denny began to fret about his mental state again. "Maybe you need a vacation from my bidding!"

"Denny, I wouldn't know what to do without your bidding or my fretting about it!" Alan grumbled. "Yes, I could do with some good hot sweaty sex, but recently I would feel too tired to respond to your vanilla brand."

"Oh, vanilla brand, huh? I'll have you know that I can be hot and steamy with the right person!"

"Oh, apparently not me!"

"You are not quite curvey or soft enough! Although as an Andrews sister you come close" purred Denny softly

"Is that a request for me to dress as an Andrews sister?" chortled Alan. "Because you know I will!"

"I included soft and curvey!"

"Sometimes I think you are really soft and understanding. Then the rest of the time you are as hard and cold as you were to the store clerk who was fired for cross-dressing and playing Santa Claus!"

" I did the best thing for him...I turned him over to you!"

"And on his behalf, I thank you!"

"You know these gay blades say they just can't help it."

"You think they really could be straight if they just tried hard enough?"

"You have, haven't you?"

"Denny," Alan opined. "There is a difference being gay and just not wanting to be, you do understand, you do understand that don't you?

"Yeah, of course, so you are but you do not want to be?"

"No, that would be more like our cross-dressing Santa Claus, you get it? He enjoyed being gay, but he didn't want the criticism or non-acceptance that went with it."

"So if you really were gay, you would have found some one else who felt the same way by now?"

"But I don't want any one but you! And by showing you that, I am demonstrating that I do not really feel that way, don't you get that?"

"No matter if it means that you get no sex?"

"No matter! Did you think I had not considered that when I said yes to your proposal of marriage?"

"So you did not marry your wife wife for sex?"

"Of course I did, but that was a long time ago! We were both younger and both more hot blooded."

"Which is the main component perhaps of youth!"

"Now I just want comfortable companionship and the mainstays of friendship! Sex is certainly secondary at this time of life! Or don't you agree?"

"Most assuredly, Alan!"

"Most of the benefits of sex can be achieved the way I could at 16!"

"Doesn't it make you feel like the last 50 years have been somewhat of a waste?"

"No, just maybe the sexual things have not had much meaning! Oh, sure, fun, but only the relationships I have had with others have really meant much!"

"Like me?" Alan hinted, not so subtley. "I must admit, that I too feel the same; Friends are the most important part of life. "When the head of the firm for which I worked before, claimed that I seemed not to be the sort to have such loyalty to friends, my good friend Elanor spoke up for me, saying that friendship was the one thing at which I excelled!"

"She sounds like she was a good friend as well, as well I knew from Frutt, Berlutti and Young. At which I worked too, remember? "

"Oh,yes, I remember well. Perhaps your loyalty and steady friendship was the very first thing that drew me you, as well.

''I'm sure it did, and I've never met a man who was more wholly dedicated to a friendship than you are Alan!"

"Maybe that is because I agree with Emerson that a friend is the most perfect creature in nature!"

"Yes, I know that is the most perfect creature there is!

"David and Absalem although I have heard liberals dispute that and claim that a sexual bond existed there!"

"They say tomato, we say tomato." Don't we?" Denny asked.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Alan replied.

"I thought you already did!"

"But not before Emerson!"

"WELL...Duh!" Denny whined . "Oh, no joke!" "Sometimes you remind me of no one so much as Jerry Lewis, Alan!" Denny moaned.

"Sometimes I feel the same way, Dee-aa...n!" Alan shrilled.

"What a great pair we make!" They both whined at the same time, and then collapsed at the same time on each other's breasts, with themselves trembling with exhuberant laughter! Silver ambled over to see why her guardians were being so absurd. Both men cuddled her up between them and engaged in their own version of sex!


End file.
